


Here's an idea

by HHimori



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Forum, Forum post, Ideas to come, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, a really weird idea, arrowverse, but I think it can work, can someone please write this, it can work, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHimori/pseuds/HHimori
Summary: I don't own any fandoms-----I do hope someone writes one of these or gets inspiration!I don't write fanfiction, but I read a lot of itIdea #8 is up
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

My idea is a Kara/Grant Ward fanfiction. I know it seems bizarre and weird, but those are the best kinds of fanfics right? I know it's just an idea I hope someone goes with this! I would love to see some Kara/Grant fanfics soon.

Idea #1  
The not so secret secret of Whitehall's escape plan was an Interdimensional extrapolator. After Ward is shot by Skye he uses it to escape being captured by S.H.I.E.LD.  
Half dead, he is found by Supergirl.

Ever since Barry left her earth the DEO set up monitors in case they ever get another 'visitor' J'onn sends Kara and a DEO team to investigate when Kara arrives she finds Grant Ward bleeding out and rushes to save him.


	2. Jonn J'onzz/Melinda May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea! I still don't own either fandoms

Hydra is being closed in on. Despite that they continue on with their experimentations, not wanting to catch the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. they go to another earth where they meet and team up with Lillian Luthor.  
Lillian is more then happy to see Supergirl disappear. She helps the Hydra agents capture and take Kara off world. 

What Lilian didn't realize is that the Martian Manhunter would cross worlds to get his psuedo daughter back.

During that time he meets Melinda May, current pilot of the Bus. 

During his search for Kara he must rely on strangers for help, and forms a deep bond with Melinda over shared pain.


	3. Kara/Bucky or Kara/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any fandoms and this is idea #3
> 
> It can go in the way of Kara/Bucky or Steve/Bucky or it can be Kara/Steve/Bucky, whatever floats the boat of whoever is writing this.

When Kara helped Barry get home with his speed she disappeared to another earth. She appeared during the chitari invasion. She stays for about 3 years hoping at some point to return home. That day comes after the civil war. 

Barry and cisco appeared having gone to her earth about a year after Barry returned. When they find out she has been missing they help find her.   
He arrives when Kara, Steve, and Bucky are planning to flee the accords. Instead of going to Wakanda Steve and Bucky follow Kara home. 

(3 years in the MCU 1 year in the arrowverse)


	4. Daisy Johnson and Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Daisy and Winn? Or Daisy and James? Hmmm or she can end up on earth-1  
> Daisy and Barry or Daisy and Oliver?
> 
> I don't own any fandoms

After leaving SHIELD Daisy is looking for a place to finally belong. Hunted by SHIELD, Hydra,and the watchdogs, Daisy doesn't feel safe and feels backed into a corner, that is until she hears about a piece of tech in development by Hydra that can open a portal to another world. In a hail mary move Daisy steals the tech and finds herself on a world where Aliens not only exist, but are accepted.


	5. Grant Ward and ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea mentions Grant Wards attempted suicide in season 2 of agents of shield 
> 
> I don't own and fandoms  
> https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Platinum_Kryptonite

After his suicide attempt Grant Ward is sent to a maximum security psychiatric facility. What he doesn't know is his doctor is part of a secret organization from another earth called 'Cadmus' and had taken up Whitehall's motto of 'progress requires experimentation'. After being exposed to platinum kryptonite Grant Ward and shown to have no ill effects he is taken to earth 38.  
During the transfer the sedative dulls and Grant Ward escapes. 

What do you get when you combine Grant Ward who is still suffering from the beserker staff, superman's powers, and a unknown earth?

That's for you to decide! 

https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Platinum_Kryptonite


	6. Lillian Luthor/Daniel Whitehall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any fandoms

What would happen if these two ever met? 

...

Sorry that's all I have for this. It only just popped in my mind. I'm not sure any universe is ready for these two to mingle lol. I would love to see it though!


	7. Daisy Johnson/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any fandoms

It wasn't long after Skye arrived at afterlife that everything went to hell. Her mother had been shot, and Afterlife had been partially blown up.

Everything was going according to Jiaying's plan, except that her Daisy seems to still have a bit of faith in SHIELD she pulls one more trick having one of her inhuman followers take over a shield agents mind and attack daisy. Daisy, shot and scared Jiaying has Gordon take Daisy to another world to one of her many safe houses located in Star City (and out of Phil Coulson's reach) after a quick patch up job by Lincoln. He leaves, promising to be back. He doesn't come back. 

Alone and newly powered Skye has to figure out her powers all while trying to figure out where she was and how to get home and avoid a run in with the Green Arrow.

Not everything works out the way she plans.


	8. SHIELD/Earth-38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl/Grant Ward  
> Fitzsimmons/Winn  
> Skye/Mon-El
> 
> I don't own any fandoms

When Fitzsimmons are investigating an 0-8-4 they accidentally activate it and the bus, and everyone in it is transported to another universe!


End file.
